Babysitter (TV Series)
Babysitter '(Stylized as "''BABYSITTER") is a fictional television sitcom which premiered on September 28, 2011 on Clearstime. The series was created and executive produced by Rachel MorCox (a fictional television director and creator). In July 2013, Babysitter had been renewed for a television movie (which finished production) along with a fourth season (started production from November 1, 2013). The movie aired on March 23, 2014. Season 4 aired on April 6, 2014. Plot Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil has been seperated from their real families and are forced to move in with eachother. In the beginning of season 2, they met Million Bucks Bill, which currently hangs out at the gang's hotel room. Patricia Andrews is their neighbour which is currently dating Matthew. It is revealed that in The Broken Episode ''that the title of the show relates to the fact that when everyone moved to Chicago, they hoped that they would be "babysat" or "taken care of". Characters 'Main Characters *Peyton List as Madison *Kyle Massey as Samuel *Nausheen Ali as Babushka *Andrew McNee as Matthew *Mark Galla as Phil *Graham Cameron as Million Bucks Bill *Karin Konoval as Patricia 'Recurring Characters' *Jake Goodman as Spain (seasons 3 and 4) *Maya Joseph as Sheniqua (season 4) *Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney (season 4) *Wendie Malick as Miss Martinez (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Buddy Handleson as Chester (seasons 1, 2 and 3) *Jane Lynch as Ms. Coward (seasons 1 and 2) *Rhyon Nicole Brown (young) as Veronica (seasons 1 and 2) *Oana Gregory as Veronica (seasons 3 and 4)]] Trivia *The series is fictional. *The series first aired on September 28, 2011. *Their sister show is Disney Channel's Shake It Up, and had a crossover titled, "Babysitter It Up." *The series also had a crossover with the Clearstime original series Spontaneous, with the crossover title of "Babysitter Meets Spontaneous." *The series was created by a fictional TV creator Rachel MorCox. *The main pairings in the show is Mamuel, Chesbushka and Matricia, even though there are others such as Stadison and Spabushka. *Season 2 was filmed even before the series first aired. *The first episode scored a massive total of 6.8 million viewers. *Wrestling In The Dark was the populist episode. *Lizard In The House was the least populist episode. *The movie aired on March 23, 2014. *Season 4 aired on April 6, 2014 on Peyton List's birthday. *This show in a way appears to be dueling shows with ''WildSide'', as the plot of both is almost the same. Although, since the two show's creators are really close, the shows don't seem to compete with eachother that often. *It is revealed in the first episode of Season 4 "The Broken Episode" that the only reason why the show is called Babysitter ''is because when everyone got to move to Chicago, they would hope that someone could "babysit" or "take care" of them. Many fans ask in speculation about how the show's title is related to the theme of the show, so ''The Broken Episode ''answered a question that everyone wanted answered. *Roshon Fegan and Kyle Massey occasionally hang out together on the set. Indian adaption In late 2013, an Indian adaption of the series entitled, ''Nakalī Parivāra (which translates directly to Fake Family) was picked up. The series is currently airing its second season on Clearstime India. Merchandise Babysitter released merchandise to promote the show. They released school bags, books, clothes, bed spreads and more. 'School Bags' Babysitter ''released school bags in 2012. It was both single character ones and pairing ones. In 2013, they released three-way pairings. In real life, the ''Babysitter school bags and merchandise are the real life brand "Lonsdale" with the respected colours: *Madison - Pink *Samuel - Blue, Orange, Red *Babushka - Purple *Matthew - Green *Phil - Black, Grey MadisonBag.jpg|Madison's bag BabushkaBag.png|Babushka's bag SamuelBag.png|Samuel's bag (1) PhilBag.png|Phil's bag MadisonPhilBag.jpg|Madison-Phil bag BabushkaPhilBag.png|Babushka-Phil bag SamuelPhilBag.png|Samuel-Phil bag SamuelBabushkaBag.jpg|Babushka-Samuel Bag Userboxes To see a full list of userboxes on the wiki, click here. International Release Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows on Clearstime Category:Shows by MamuelRoriTessie